Indiferente
by MariSeverus
Summary: Por que Eileen tenía sueños, Eileen tenía deseos y necesidades. Eileen tenía un hijo, pero a Tobias Snape eso no le importaba. Diferentes, asquerosos raros. Tal vez, así los veía Tobías o tal vez por que ellos eran mejores que él.


Fan fic dedicado a mi querida hermana, madrina y mi segunda madre. ¡Ella es tantas cosas mías, que nos quedamos cortos al decir que sólo es pariente! Muchos saludos y besos, a quien lea esto.

MariSeverus.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece excepto ideas. El resto, es obra de JK Rowling.

* * *

Hacía mucho frío. Ella, había corrido las cortinas para que el sol diera con la casa y la refrescara. Podía observar, la sonrisa de su hijo desde adentro. Él, jugaba con su escoba. Un tanto vieja, pero ella muy pronto le regalaría una mejor por que su niño se iba a Hogwarts esa mañana. El desayuno, saltaba del tostador. Sólo eran unas pocas rebanadas de pan, Tobias no había querido ir a comprar comida desde que la carta había llegado a su buzón. Los odiaba tanto, ¡Que fueran felices otros! ¡En su casa, no iban a vivir unos raros!

- ¡Mamita mamita, mira lo que aprendí con mi escoba!- pero no siguió, su padre estaba en la cocina. Su voz gruesa, su rostro perturbado mientras su madre sólo se encogía de miedo. Pasmado estaba su hijo, llorando estaba su hijo. En un rincón, tapándose los oídos, cuando los gritos se hacían altos.

No quería dejarlo ir. A Hogwarths él no iba. Eileen tenía necesidades, tenía sueños, tenía un hijo. Pero eso no le importaba a él. Sufriendo, siempre con lágrimas en los ojos. Pero, Tobias era el jefe de la casa. Él empuñaba el cuchillo, él tenía la última palabra.

Le ha gritado, ¡Infeliz! ¡Anormal! ¡Tú y ese muchacho imbécil! La mujer sólo atina a mirarle, el rostro hecho un mar de lágrimas, encogida en un rincón. Gritándole a todo pulmón ¡Tú no harás sufrir a Severus!

- ¡Ese imbécil sufre por cuenta propia. Es asqueroso, es diferente!

Nunca había odiado ser diferente tanto, como en ese instante. Pero, nadie lo conocía, nadie entendía el gran poder que ostentaba. La vida, pronto le traería la justicia a su asqueroso padre. Para que su madre, ya no derramara lágrimas de dolor.

Su mano se ha alzado, un sonido ensordecedor retumba por toda la casa. Espanta aves, que están sobre el tejado. El niño ha salido corriendo, sus pasos se escuchan en la escalera. Tobias, ha salido corriendo tras él mientras su madre sólo se sostiene el rostro herido; cuando la mano de su esposo se levantó para pegarle.

- ¡A mi hijo no, Tobias, a mi hijo no!- grita, desencajada, quitando su mano del pomo. Sombras oscuras se ciernen sobre el hombre, que sólo se mueve con fiereza, para que ella le suelte.

- Te salvas hoy. Tú y ese mugroso se salvan hoy.

Y se iba, sólo bajando las escaleras. Igual, dejaba un vacío. Eileen suspiraba, dejándose caer lentamente, apegada a la puerta de la habitación de su hijo. Más lágrimas, más dolor, más llanto que nadie escucha. En ese barrio tan pobre, el dolor se oye todos los días ¿Por qué iban a tomar en cuenta otra lágrima más? Difícil sería, reconocer de donde provenía.

- Severus, hijo- suspiraba ella, colocando su mano en el pomo de la puerta. Le dolía, pero ella, debía seguir adelante.

- ¡Vete!

- Sólo ábreme, que quiero entrar.

La puerta se mueve, ella puede ver hacia adentro. Está tirado sobre la cama, simplemente hecho un ovillo. Sus lágrimas la hieren más que la mano de su esposo. No iba a llorar más, ya no iba a llorar él; por su esposo.

- Sólo vete- le susurró ella, sentándose en la cama- Sólo vete Severus.

- ¡Pero no puedo! ¡Mi papá no me ha dejado!- dijo, con resentimiento.

- Sólo vete, yo te doy ese permiso. Dile a Albus, que llegaste un poco tarde por que yo olvidé planchar tu túnica.

- Mamá, Papá se enojaría. Lo sabes.

- No importa, aún tengo la otra mejilla para recibirlo esta noche. Sólo vete.

El pequeño chico, de cabellos grasosos, de mirada fría, había comenzado a desviar la mirada. Lloraba. Ese día, se iba, con un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Sin desayunar. En esa mejilla, donde una gran marca, su esposo le hubiere dejado. Corría, Severus corría con baúl en mano, con la lechuza dando tras pies en una jaula un tanto oxidada. Con las agujetas sueltas, con la túnica a medio colocar.

Mientras, Eileen siguió allí, sonriente. Diciéndole adiós a su hijo, quizás la última vez que ambos se vieran. Ella no sabía si él querría volver, si le iría bien, si al menos "le iría". Pero así estaba bien. Mientras, ella iba a ofrecerle a su esposo la otra mejilla.

* * *

Espero les gustara, saludos y besos.

M&S


End file.
